


I'll Cover You

by rdm_ation



Series: One Last Refrain [1]
Category: Glee, Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M, Verse: One Last Refrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Brittany, who gave me wonderful headcanon to fit with this Rent-inspired Glee ‘verse I am slowly building. It won’t be character for character in terms of all the relationships, but if you’re familiar with both things there will be many, many links. Her headcanon for why Klaine are Angel/Collins is here, and so this tiny drabble is her thank you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Cover You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theworldwhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/gifts).



> For Brittany, who gave me wonderful headcanon to fit with this Rent-inspired Glee ‘verse I am slowly building. It won’t be character for character in terms of all the relationships, but if you’re familiar with both things there will be many, many links. Her headcanon for why Klaine are Angel/Collins is here, and so this tiny drabble is her thank you.

“I’ve been hearing violins all night,” Kurt says, his most charming grin on his face.

“Anything to do with me?” Blaine counters, winking.

They stare at each other a little too intently for a little too long, until neither can keep a straight face. They both break into helpless giggles.

Once they’ve gotten control of themselves, barely, Kurt holds out his and beside him and grins when Blaine grabs it as intended. “Shall we?” Kurt asks, before starting to skip down the freezing New York street.

Blaine laughs, as open and as loud as Kurt has ever heard him. The sound does more to warm him up that any of his layers of clothing ever has.

Suddenly, Blaine stops short, dragging Kurt back to a standstill with him. They freeze for a moment before Kurt registers one of Blaine’s hands pressing at the small of his back, pushing him closer, even as the other reaches up to cup Kurt’s face.

Kurt swears his heart stops when their lips meet. It’s not their first kiss, but it still feels like it should be. He decides, then and there, that he is never letting Blaine go.

_I’ll never say goodbye._


End file.
